


It's Worth Finding Out

by fallingloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Verse, Bottom!Sam, M/M, NSFW, Soulless!Sam, Top!Cas, drunk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingloki/pseuds/fallingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is bored, and Cas is just there ... Well, it's certainly not a hard problem to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely based off a rp ... the first sentence is from that RP, anyway.
> 
> i haven't written smut in like a year so do excuse me- practice makes perfect though, right?

" If you fuck an angel, do you get sent to hell? "

The voice was amused, almost derisive, yet it caught Castiel's attention almost immediately. " One of your worst pick up lines ever, " he commented with a sly grin. After a pause, " Want to find out? "

Sam grinned, moving closer to the angel. " Yeah, sure. You offering? "

Cas matched Sam's pace with his own. " Of course. "

That was the only invitation Sam needed. In the next step, he moved forward and grabbed the shorter male's hips tightly, pulling him in to a rough kiss.

A soft gasp escaped Castiel, allowing Sam entrance into his mouth. The angel tangled his hands in Sam's hair, rocking his hips against the other's teasingly.  
This action elicited a moan from the Winchester; he pulled away from Cas and locked with gazes with him. Dark and heady.

They stared at each other for a few long minutes. Sam's gaze was dark and Castiel's was challenging. Their heightened breaths filled the room; they could almost feel the tension in the air. Neither of them wanted to make the first move, yet both wanted it.

Finally it was Cas who made the first move: grabbing Sam's waist, the angel shoved him around and onto the bed, ignoring the Winchester's surprised comment; he pushed the other down and locked their lips together once more, straddling the taller male.

Sam fell into this stride easily, running his hands down Castiel's back until he not so subtly groped the other's ass. As Castiel mumbled something indignantly, Sam grinned and bit down on the angel's bottom lip roughly. He earned a sharp gasp from this action, only widening his grin. He had learned by now that Cas liked it rough and the Winchester was more than happy enough to oblige.

Cas jolted Sam out of his thoughts as he moved his attention down lower, to Sam's neck. As payback from the lip bite, he decided to bite down hard there, only softening it after with a kiss.

This action caused Sam to arch his neck back, a low moan sounding in his throat. He was definitely trying his hardest not to give Castiel the satisfaction of hearing him moan. He wasn't _that_ easy. (He liked to think, and of course this thought was wrong.)

Whatever. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring Cas's warm mouth on his neck, and that fucking _tongue_ moving down his collarbone. He bit his lip to keep back the whimper that was threatening to emerge. He could literally feel Castiel's smirk against his skin--it didn't help when the angel slipped his hand up Sam's shirt.

And then when he started unbuttoning the shirt.

Castiel was getting enough satisfaction of seeing Sam squirm, trying to keep all those noises in. He knew soon enough Sam would break; he could take his time until then.

The angel finally finished unbuttoning Sam's shirt and pushed the fabric away. At least now he could get to the good part: leaving bruises on the other that only he could see. Cas glanced up to check on Sam; the other's eyes were still closed, that was fine. Cas decided he would take his time, make Sam wonder why he had stopped. He wanted to see Sam's eyes, those pretty hazel eyes dark and needy.

So he could be patient, he could wait.

It didn't take long. Sam was tense, wanting the next touch. He knew Castiel had already exposed his chest from that sudden chill; but after that, nothing. It wasn't like Cas to just stop and normally Sam would challenge him, not make any objection whatsoever, but he didn't care this time. He hadn't had this kind of release in ages, nonetheless with his angel.

His eyes slowly opened, only to narrow again at the sight of Castiel's smug expression. So he had lost this challenge. Sam was about to say something when Cas finally decided to swoop down, taking one of the other's buds into his warm mouth; effectively turning Sam's declaration of "Cas" into a whine.

The Winchester arched his back, tightening his grip on Cas's hips. It shouldn't be this effective, but maybe he was just really needy.

Either way, it made Cas feel good about himself.

The angel pulled back, locking gazes with Sam. There were those hazel eyes he so loved. Dark and needy, just like he wanted them. Castiel leaned down, kissing Sam softly, taking his bottom lip and sucking on it.

It was tender moments like this that reminded Sam of how much he needed his soul back; maybe one day he could actually care about Castiel, because he knew how much the angel cared about him.

But the moment didn't last long: in regular soulless Sam fashion, the Winchester pulled back and muttered, " Get on with it, I don't have all night. "

Castiel merely rolled his eyes and moved his hand to Sam's pants; his hand on the other's button before he heard a "wait!"

" I thought you wanted me to 'get on with it, '" the shorter male huffed. " Make up your mind. "

Sam indicated Castiel's clothes; he had just noticed that the angel was still fully clothed whereas he himself was half naked. " Aren't you going to do anything about that? " _Like strip it off for me?_ That sounded like a good idea to Sam. 

Castiel glanced down at his clothes, silently debating the Winchester's question. " No, I'd rather not. "

He smiled at the look Sam gave him. He really did gain a lot of satisfaction from denying Sam. Ignoring the other's noise of protest, the angel returned his attention to Sam's pants. There was no pause this time; he just yanked the pants down and then his underwear.

A sharp gasp escaped the Winchester as cold air hit his erect dick. He let his head fall back, his eyes closing once more.

Cas didn't hesitate: he simply leaned down and took Sam's member into his warm mouth, his reward being a wanton moan. He took that as encouragement and bobbed his head, using his tongue to dip and tease the Winchester's slit.

Sam arched his back, tangling his hand in the angel's hair and tugging roughly. He was trying not to thrust into Cas's mouth, but the other was just so amazing. Castiel hummed, only stimulating Sam more with the vibrations.

" Jesus _fuck_ \- "

" I knew Jesus and I'm sure he never did that. "

Sam tugged Cas's hair again, this time even more roughly for that dry remark. " Let's not bring him in this. "

The angel winced, pulling back. He glared down at Sam, before muttering, " You're in a very vulnerable position right now. " Demonstrating this by running his hand up and down the Winchester's length.

Sam thrusted up, whining a little. " C-cas .. " His face darkened when he realized how needy he had sounded. But that only made Castiel lean down and take him in again. Sam was so distracted by this action that he didn't notice Cas lubing up his fingers until the angel dipped one finger into the Winchester's entrance.

_That_ action caused the Winchester to actually cry out, definitely more with pleasure than pain. " Fuck, Cas. "

Several things ran through Castiel's head that he could come back with, including I intend to, but he decided to ignore Sam for now and focus on the task at hand: stretching out the other as good as he could, yet still sucking him off.

The action only took a few more minutes, enough to bring Sam to the edge of orgasm, before Castiel pulled back, leaving Sam feeling empty.

Cas pulled up, taking the time to tug off his pants and finally release his own erection. Sam didn't have time to admire before the angel thrusted into him, catching the Winchester by surprise.

Sam wrapped his legs around the angel's waist, getting adjusted to the feeling of Cas's length in him. It didn't take long: the Winchester was impatient and arched his back, signaling to Cas that he wanted him to move.

Castiel took the hint; he pulled back to the very tip and then slammed into the taller male, trying to find that sweet spot. A few more thrusts and then he found it, judging on the cry that tore from Sam's throat.

" Cas -- ! "

The angel smirked a bit, continuing to thrust, this time more roughly. He leaned down to kiss Sam, not breaking his stride one bit.

Sam grabbed the angel and kissed him back sloppily, tangling his hands in the other's hair again. Their kiss was rough, only broken by Sam's various cries and Cas's grunts. Sam moved his hands down the other's back, momentarily wishing for the feeling of skin against skin, not skin against fabric; but he groped Castiel's ass again, thrusting along with the other's thrusts.

The added thrusts stimulated the taller male more, bringing him closer to the edge. Sam broke the kiss, crying out loudly. " Oh, God, Castiel! "

Just a few more thrusts --

Ah, fuck.

Cas sped up the process by taking Sam's length and running his thumb over it, before pumping slightly.

With that extra movement, and the last thrust, Sam was done. Not even a chance to warn Cas, apart from a whimper, and then he came, spreading his seed on both of their stomachs.

The clenching of Sam around his member, Cas managed to get in a few more thrusts, before he too came, burying his face in the Winchester's neck to hide his long groan. He felt content just staying in the other, but after a few moments the angel pulled out, collapsing on his side next to Sam.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each coming down from their high. Then Sam rolled on his side, grabbing Cas and pulling him into a hug.

" Going to hell is definitely worth it. "

**Author's Note:**

> lame ending is lame goodbye world


End file.
